<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thomewt：晨温 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543489">Thomewt：晨温</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas喜欢在早上比Newt提前醒来，但是显然大部分几率都事与愿违。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thomewt：晨温</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas喜欢在早上比Newt提前醒来，但是显然大部分几率都事与愿违。</p><p>Newt鼻子里慵懒的撒出气息，金色的秀发擦过昨日才洗过的枕套，将脸埋入其中蹭了几下才终于睁开眼睛。他手臂移动连带出来细微的声音，赤裸的手臂将手指送入他自己的发丝里，揉了又揉让自己清醒过来。<br/>浓密的睫毛下，栗色的眼睛在睡意和早上透过窗帘朦胧的光线下显不出来本该有的颜色，只是当目光找寻到边上的人以后发出来一丝笑意。<br/>Thomas依旧睡姿不正的霸占了这张床的大部分空间，当然一些时候他会很端正的躺在那里，但是只限于Newt在他怀中的时候，可能这是他骨子里神奇的绅士风度。但是对于Newt这位英国男孩，Thomas显然并不赢得过。<br/>此刻Thomas正趴在自己的枕头上，用手将整个枕头揉进双臂和头下面，他巧克力色的卷发在他头顶糟糕的乱成一团。脸别过相反的方向这让Newt看不到他的脸。<br/>Newt喉咙起发出来一阵无声的笑意，他从被子里穿过，赤裸的肌肤擦过干净的床单贴入Thomas，显然后者并没有醒来。Newt先是趴在那里看了一会，他可以清晰地看到Thomas的后背随着呼吸而有轻微的起伏，和那因为姿势而有些不算均匀的呼吸同调。<br/>随后金发男孩将手臂绕过了男友的腰，上半身因为刚睡醒而动作不灵活的爬了上去。他的手腕推开了滑落在Thomas腰间的被子，好让彼此的肌肤有多接触的机会。<br/>和脱离被子感受到的空气微凉相比，Newt不得不承认他爱死Thomas的体温了。<br/>Thomas因为被子退去而转换的温度以及身上的动作而有要醒来的迹象，他鼻子发出来不满意的闷哼。当然Newt并不介意，他笑着用下巴擦过对方的后颈，在对方迷迷糊糊要转过身的时候，吻了吻自己男友的耳垂。<br/>“Tommy，”Newt在最近的距离叫了一声，顺便将气息搭了进去做了小小的捉弄。<br/>“哦…”Thomas发出来小小声的抗议，用手狠狠揉了揉自己发痒的耳朵。但是他的手很快被Newt捉住贴在了那双柔软的嘴唇上。<br/>显然Newt的长吻让Thomas从梦里找寻回来清醒的意识，他满足的享受自己男友那细致唇部的触感被自己独占。Thomas的手在从Newt的唇下抽离是顺便用手背关节擦过对方白皙的脸颊，接着指尖穿过Newt耳后侧的发丝绕道了后颈，将自己挚爱的人头揽向自己，直到自己将吻烙印在他的额头和太阳穴附近。<br/>“Newt…Love，”Thomas口齿含糊的傻笑起来，将手下滑至Newt纤细的腰间，狠狠搂入自己怀中。直到他感觉到上面的人将整个重量压向自己才满意的侧身让爱人的身子绕过自己身体滑落到自己正面，接着他收紧手臂直到对方完全贴入自己胸口。<br/>“几点？”Thomas看着Newt脸上挂上宠溺的笑意，但是显然他还是很困，很快身子就没了动作，只是手臂挂在对方腰上不想离开。<br/>“七点。”Newt被刚才那一下弄的完全清醒过来，他操着圆润的英国口音回答对方，身子蜷缩着更加贴近男友一点好取暖。Thomas很快就理解了他的行为，虽然很喜欢对方为此而粘上自己，可是Thomas还是关心的拉过来自己身后对方的被子使劲拖过身体裹住对方，可惜这个行为只能弄得床上一团糟，却根本盖不住。好在最后Newt好心的给他打了一把手，才算盖住了大部分身体。<br/>“太早了，再睡一下，”似乎拉扯被子已经用尽了所有力气，Thomas将被子提到彼此的肩头，将手臂藏进去，继续撒娇般的缠上Newt的腰。<br/>可惜Newt并不吃这一套，“Tommy，这个是周一。你知道周一该做什么，我们要去学校，第一个是历史课，你也清楚那个教授多讨厌学生迟到。”<br/>“天啊，让他去吧。我现在只想在这里躺一会，”Thomas差一点就因为困意而说了不该说的脏话，好在他意识到了。可是Newt从来都不会因为这点事就让他随便翘课，他可不相让自己的小男友生气，所以很快补充了一句，“就十分钟，不，十五分钟。”<br/>“不行…”这次Newt口气有点忧郁，他其实也很不想起来，想再Thomas温度下的怀抱里呆上一天。“那就...十分钟。”<br/>“I love you…”Thomas带着松口气的感觉玩笑的咕哝了一句，他们之间已经不用口头就能阐述感情，所以这样的句子Newt并不介意。<br/>大概是因为小小的报复，Thomas的手在被子下面顺着Newt的腰线滑下去，接着手掌拍在了那光滑的臀部，手指上下伏动按摩过金发男孩。可惜却被Newt的手一把按住，“不，Tommy！现在要做这种事情绝对不行，绝不！”<br/>Thomas很快就和大型犬一样泻了气抱怨的哼上两声，寻求安慰的把脸整个埋入Newt的脖颈下蹭了几下继续闭着眼，缠着对方不许走。Newt不再责备，只是用下巴曾在那熟悉的头发下，嗅着味道。<br/>“好了，该起来了。”等了一会后，Newt最后还是做出来对于Thomas很残酷的决定，那就是从他怀抱里强硬的挣脱出来，留下来Thomas独自在床上享受空虚。只是这招一直好用。</p><p>不过Thomas并不是总希望自己在睡意下被Newt唤醒，偶尔他也希望自己可以捉弄着爱人看着他毫无防备的睡颜。<br/>因此Thomas所能做的就是在前一天晚上让Newt累的不行，比如他们可以在床上做上足够的运动。代价是Thomas也很累，可是他却欣赏每一秒所看到的爱人的面容，这都值得。以及第二天早上的期待。</p><p>Thomas很满足的感受怀里人的温度，每一个肌肤的接触，还有对方安心均匀的呼吸。更重要的是，给对方带来这片安心的正是自己。Thomas不得不觉得自己早醒来是一件多么值得庆幸的事情。<br/>搂在Newt身上的手臂动了动，用前臂擦拭过对方光滑的后背，指尖感受到对方脊椎清晰的触感。然后手臂沿着脊椎一路向上，揉入对方金色柔软的发丝里，宠爱的抓了抓。<br/>“Newt，babe，”Thomas凑过去碎碎的吻着小男友的额头和鼻尖，一声声唤着对方。看着对方因为触感发氧的皱起来眉头，Thomas忍不住冲喉咙里发出来低声的轻笑，任由对方埋入自己胸口。<br/>当然，他不能放弃这个机会，抱着Newt的那只手抬起收紧把那纤细瘦弱的男孩完全靠向自己这边，另一只手脱离头发落入下面，这次满足的拍在了对方臀部，带有恶作剧般的揉了几下，慢慢加大了力度。<br/>“Morning，Newt，”在Newt不满的轻叫挣扎时，Thomas口气带着胜利感的咕哝一声作为打招呼。<br/>“Tommy，管好你的手…”这不是生气，只是Newt无奈的嘱咐。被子下面，虽然Newt用手腕搭载了对方手上用重量压下，可是显然对方并不听话，手指还是拍了拍他的臀部肌肤弄得Newt笑起来，“拜托你，停下…！”<br/>Thomas终于笑出来，打破了早上的安静，他放弃捉弄Newt乖乖拉起来对方的手握到胸前，将对方的手指按压在唇上，随后又用拇指把对方的手指拨开将手心贴上脸颊。<br/>“今天星期天，”Newt发音含糊，贴在Thomas脸颊上的手指无力的搓了搓。<br/>“那么你要继续睡么？”Thomas用搂着对方的那只手拍了拍对方的上臂。接着他们两个人同时整理了一下姿势，寻找到更舒服的位置好享受的呆在对方身边，Newt直接把全身陷入Thomas身侧怀间。<br/>“我想呆在这里，”Newt说，他抬头看了看，亲了一下Thomas的下巴。<br/>“你想呆多久都行，”对方当然不会反对，“哦…你摸起来真舒服。”<br/>“闭嘴，你摸的够多了，”Newt为了掩饰尴尬羞涩，笑起来，用手指捏起来对方的脸。<br/>Thomas又被逗笑，拉下来他的手握在手里好让对方安分点，“你真是天使。”<br/>“你快肉麻死我了，”Newt从他手里挣脱开，抱怨的捶了爱人一拳。<br/>“你清醒多了，”Thomas忽略了对方的小反抗，指出来，“起床还是不起？”<br/>“不起。其实我喜欢你的温度，就这样呆在这里真是的很舒服。”<br/>“你也是，你的温度可以让我这样抱上抱几天。”<br/>他们同时发现自己说的肉麻话够多了，而他们都是可以很快脸红的人，所以最后却不再看对方。Newt舒服的蹭了一下Thomas的胸口闭上眼，Thomas只是放空大脑，手指一次次勾着对方的发尖，享受时间的流逝。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>